When containers such as trash or compost bins contain food scraps, animals may be attracted and try to gain access to the container. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide such containers with lockable lids to inhibit access by animals. However, such containers must also be readily openable for filling by users and automatically open for dumping by automated waste collection.
The inventors have determined a need for improved containers with lockable lids.